


Edge Of Desire

by trashquxxn



Category: Amy Nelson - Fandom, Arin Hanson - Fandom, Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Cliffhangers, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Heavy Angst, Injury, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashquxxn/pseuds/trashquxxn
Summary: Mark's love, Dark and Anti's lust, a confused Irishman, a mad ex and a confused girlfriend.with one girl stuck in the middle.:authors note: there will be spin off stories that are simply porn so yeah keep an eye out for those:.





	1. A Dream Come True

It was cold, and, not like your usual, quiet shiver, maybe causing goosebumps upon goosebumps with the wrong clothing, no, this was the cold where you'd open your bedroom window and within seconds feel like you had been snorting ice powder. It was a cold cold day but a big one, I'd packed my suitcases with my essentials, clothes, toiletries and another few boxes of things from my home studio, my mannequin and my needles and my threads and materials. I stood outside in what felt like arctic conditions even though I had remembered to wrap up, I must've had at least five layers on and my nipples could still cut through double, maybe even triple, glazed windows, it was unbelievable, you may be asking why the fuck are you outside on a day like this Cara? well that's an easy one, I was waiting for a ride, an Uber to be specific, in the middle of what seemed to be Sacramento's very first snow storm, I could literally seeing my breath. Putting aside the deathly climate, my ride appeared , fifteen minutes late may I add but I didn't complain, much, I shoved my stuff in the boot and the rest on the backseat and hopped in the front in the passenger seat.  
The man was a nice middle aged guy, possibly Latvian, i didn't ask out of politeness, he smiled at me kindly "so, where to beautiful?" he said simply, flashing me a grin right after, he had a thick accent that was making me contemplate the whole Latvian thing and heading for a more Russian standpoint, I brushed that off and smiled at him pulling down the hood of my coat which made me look like a tiny white Eskimo and replied to him "LA mate if that's OK?" it came out more of a question than an answer but he didn't seem to care and started up the car handing me what looked like an AUX chord which he soon explained it was indeed and AUX chord "plug in gorgeous we're going on a road trip" he seemed overly happy to be taking me such a long distance, we both laughed at his comment as fumbled for my phone, soon plugging it in and scrolling through my Spotify as he sped off towards the end of my street and onto the main road, I picked a playlist of top hits and put my phone in the holder under the dash as he bobbed his head to my choice in music. After a few minutes of driving we were on the motor way heading to Los Angeles and we were already singing along together to the music and generally having a good time, I found out his name was Alec and he was from Russia, so double points to me for getting it right I guess, all throughout the road trip we talking and sung and it was amazing, I generally liked this guy he was fun, easy going and so kind so we arranged to keep in touch, I told my name was Cara and where I was heading, he told he'd wanted to go but could't afford it to which I offered to pay for a ticket for next years event to which he gleefully accepted. I believe I slept for half that journey, Alec had turned his heating on about five minutes after he left my road so i was toasty warm as I slept leaning against the car window, a few hours later I felt the car slow and I woke up eyes gritty and brain groggy, I rubbed my eyes and blinked them a few times looking around before grinning slowly, a tired Alec smiling behind the wheel "here we are Miss Cara" he said happily looking at me.

I smiled and sat up slowly and unzipped my coat slightly, pulling my wallet from my coats inside pocket and opening it before counting out the exact payment necessary and then a little extra and handed it to him, he counted it and tried to hand me back what I had over paid him but I just smiled and raised a hand "keep it, you earned it buddy" i spoke softly and unplugged my phone from the AUX and asked graciously for his number to keep in contact like I promise, he gave me it and I texted him to make sure he had my number and he then smiled and grabbed his phone adding me to his contacts, we spoke for a moment before I put my phone in the inside pocket and zipped my coat up and got out and shut the passenger side door and hauled my stuff out his car, Alec noticed how much stuff there was and helped me not only lug it out the car but once it was all out he tugged his  keys out the ignition, shut the car and locked it, picking up like half of my things and carrying them with me to the elevator and waited with me, all while still grinning, he helped my move my stuff into the room and he sighed happily. I smiled at him softly "thank you, Alec" i said simply and held a once icy hand, now incredibly warm thanks to his heater, out to him which he took and shook politely, I invited him to stay a while which he did, I got out of my coat and lugged it on the bed and grabbed my room key before me and him headed out of the room, me locking the door behind of course and we proceeded then to tour the hotel and make a trip to the bar, he stayed for a while before walking me back to my room and said to call him when it was time for me to come home and that that ride would be completely free, I thanked him and in the spur of the moment, I kissed his cheek, now in most stories you would probably expect us to kiss and probably end up sleeping together, but no, that's not this story, he smiled and blushed a light pink before we said our goodbyes and he left and I retired to my room.

I'm not sure why I could't sleep that night, probably the nerves for the following day, I had managed to roll myself out of the double bed in the room and walked over to the makeshift mini kitchen and made myself a vanilla latte using the stuff I'd brought from home, as I stirred it I thought about the day ahead and what I was gonna wear and stuff like that, I sighed softly and finished the coffee, leaving it on the counter and walking to my boxes pulling out the pieces of my cosplay, I looked them over and a few had torn in places ad some needed a little more work, I audibly groaned in frustration and sighed before putting them on the floor and setting up my equipment before getting up to grab my coffee and put it on the floor and grabbed my case for my contact, taking them out and putting the case back on the bedside cabinet and yanking my coat towards me and getting out my glasses and put them on along with the mini magnifying glass for the right eye lens. I threaded my needle and started work, oh I almost forgot to mention, I'm a seamstress, me and my closest friend Layla both own our own workshops where we work from home making things for people for affordable prices, we only charge five US dollars per pound which most people think is stupid because we're cheating ourselves, while that would've been true if it we're our only source of income, which it's not, me and Layla are also full time Victoria's Secret Models, but me and her aren't like the other busty blonde bomb shells who are almost ninety five percent silicone, no, Layla is barley a c cup bust and whereas she may be slim she has a tiny belly on her, I still have my puppy fat from my childhood and I rock b cup boobs but that's besides the point. I worked through the night on my cosplay outfit, it was a remake of the popular Yandere costume from the game Yandere Simulator which I adored playing with Layla when I went to visit her and her mom and her baby brother, I smiled as I sewed and sipped my coffee, soon the coffee and the costume were finished, I tiredly checked my phone and gasped at the time, I had literally only three more hours left to sleep before I had to be up, I quickly hung up the costume and put the drink on the counter before packing everything away and hopping into bed, taking off my glasses and pulling the hair bobble out of my, dyed, jet black and shoulder length hair and sighed softly.

I rested my head on the surprisingly soft pillow and sighed happily as the side of my face slowly sank into it, my eyes fluttered closed as my hand snaked it's way under the pillow to rest in the short but sweet coolness of the other side of the pillow. My other hand made it's way up and rested palm ways down next to my head, my eyes fluttered openly slightly as I took a brief look around the empty room before I yawned and hummed softly as they closed again and I attempted to slowly drift off into what I hoped would be a good sleep. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, roughly half an hour like usual, I felt my body get heavy and my mind was blank, for the moment before I began to dream, I dreamt of the venue and all the crazy things and people I'd see there, all the amazing cosplays and all the amazing people. I knew that some famous dudes or whatever had some panels tomorrow and I was determined to get at the front or somewhere in that region, I couldn't wait I was almost buzzing with joy. My dreams then took the turn they almost always do,  I dreamt of meeting my favourite celebrities and subsequently I hooked up with them but I know for a fact I'm not the only one who has dreams like this, am I right reader? Anyway, after all that was said and done I didn't remember much else like normal and slept on through the night.

That was the end of day one of my adventure to Los Angeles and I was stoked to look forward to the next day and the event of a lifetime, my sleep was peaceful and my dreams riddles with fantasy and occasionally a little passion but who am I to complain right? I was excited for what was to come and maybe even who I'll meet, maybe some cool people or maybe some even cooler people, maybe even a celebrity, now that would be cool. I guess a girl can only dream right? well I guess I best dream hard and hope for the best.


	2. Here at last

I won't sugar coat this, I didn't dramatically wake up at like seven am with amazingly majestic hair and beautifully clear skin like in those stupidly annoying commercials, no, I woke up with horrible bed head and my glasses had fallen on my floor, I groaned from under the covers where I had curled up and slipped a hand out into the not so warm room air, which is different to the air under the covers shut up. my hand patted around the night stand lazily and I groaned realising my glasses weren't there, I let my hand flop off the side of the nightstand and sighed sleepily reaching for them, patting around the carpeted floor for them, I didn't even realise I was slipping until I couldn't feel the comfort of the covers, my eyes opened halfway as my entire torso slipped on of the bed and I face palmed the floor, I groaned into the carpet, my butt, legs and feet were all so warm so I took a good guess that I was now half in and half out my bed, and cackled quietly to myself at my stupidity. Used my hands to weakly pull my torso along the carpet eventually I felt my legs plop to the floor and I sighed softly just, kinda, laying there for a bit before rolling onto my back and opening my eyes fully and blinked a few times before I stretched moaning and sighing before rubbing my eyes clearing away the horrible gunk that your get when you wake up and sighed flopping my arms by my side and looking at the blurry ceiling and remembered my glasses sitting up and looking around then made an unamused face at myself and grumbled before moving onto my hands and knees fumbling around for them.

After what seemed like forever my right hand landed on them and I smiled lazily making a quiet 'aha' noise and sat back on my feet and put my glasses on my face, being careful not to poke my eye out like I'd done multiple times before, I sighed and blinked before looking around the room slowly and slowly got up flopping back on the bed and sighed happily, I sat back up and grabbed my phone which was on charge by my bed, I unlocked it with the touch ID without even looking at it, I looked at the top of the screen and gasped and grunted softly, I had woken up at three in the fucking morning? are you fucking kidding me! I groaned and put the phone down and laid down and made a pained noise softly before whimpering and curling up under the covers again. It was too early for this bullshit, I tried to get back to sleep but no matter how hard I tried I was already too awake to even attempt sleep again, so I sighed and whined kicking my feet like a child and pouted folding my arms and covering myself completely with the covers, after a while the hot air was too much and I couldn't breath so I popped my head out from under the covers and gasped a little drawing in a breath of cool air and side plonking my head on the pillow and picking up my phone and checking the time, it was only three twenty-five, ugh. I unlocked my phone with my touch ID and continued to check my social media, first I checked my twitter and the app nearly crashed my from from notifications, messages asking if I was going to the event today, retweets of my designs and people favouriting my stuff and following my account, this was the moment where my glasses decided to slip and so now I could only see out of half my eyeball. 

I sighed and sat up putting my phone away, I got out of bed the right way this time and stood up stretching, I nearly lost my balance and fell but I slammed my hand onto the bedside table to stop myself and groaned rubbing my eyes under my glasses walking towards the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and winced, did I really look this ugly everyday? Ah fuck it, I sighed and stripped off and hung my pyjamas on the handle of the door before stepping into the shower, then I realised, glasses, I sighed and took them off putting them carefully with my clothes, I blindly showered, good thing I learnt Braille for times like this so I knew which was shampoo, conditioner, shower gel ect. Once I was done I grasped the side of the shower and carefully stepped onto the mat, I felt around for the towel is draped into the sink and wiped my face putting the towel between my thighs while I put my glasses back on, I sighed and smiled happily being able to see again, I finished drying myself and flung my hair forward and wrapped it up in a turban type shape. I grabbed my pyjamas and walked out butt naked, I walked to the middle of my room and threw the pyjamas on the bed landing it happily chuckling softly. 

I situated myself on the floor in the middle of my room and went on my phone until I wasn't damp anymore, after about three hours of scrolling I looked at my phone and smiled, seven o'clock, time to get dressed, I happily sprung to my feet and started my morning routine. I moisturised humming softly to a song now stuck in my head, I then blow dried my hair not paying much attention knowing it didn't really matter, I deodorised and skipped over to my wardrobe pulling out my outfit, time to reveal what his outfit was, it was a cosplay outfit! It was of my favourite game character, Yandere-Chan, from the popular up and coming game Yandere Simulator, I happily hung it on the wardrobe handle as I pulling on some underwear. I pulled on the outfit, piece by piece, probably took me half an hour to get the entire thing on, I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and let my bangs hang just above my eyebrows, I then started to do my makeup, his took me twenty minutes max, the contacts were the most annoying to get in, but once I was done I packed up a bag and sighed happily.

i grabbed my room key, phone, camera, emergency sewing kit and emergency makeup bag and nodded happily then quickly grabbed my phone charger just in case and walked out my room walking along the hallway, I got into the lift and rode it down to the bottom floor, thankfull it was empty so I had time to collect my thoughts, I walked out and saw a small crowd of people in the lobby, I thought nothing to it although they were screaming rather loudly and crying some of them, I just shrugged my shoulder and walked through the revolving door and along the side walk, thank god the venue was only a couple block away, I got in line and waited as the line shuffled closer to the entrance. I think I had been in the line for an hour before I got to the front, the doors had been open now for two hours, I showed my entrance pass and my VIP badge to the guards and she gave me the extra items you got with the VIP badge and let me in, as I walked in and couldn't help but grin like a kid in a candy store, everyone was in such amazing cosplays, all the celebrity panels were set up for later and it was just all so surreal, today was gonna be a fucking awesome day! I skipped along the small plastic retractable knife in my hand feeling very comfy all of a sudden as I just took it all in, I was really here, after all these year I was really here, now time to wait for my friend, Layla.

**Author's Note:**

> updated every month at least.


End file.
